


Calm Down

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Supernatural/Hardy Boys, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl





	Calm Down

“O-oh god! Frank, you’re bleeding!”

“Just a scratch,” Frank grunted. They had only been hunting a few months and going after a werewolf was probably not a good idea. They got the beast but it ended with Frank being tossed over the edge of a bannister and crashing into a mirror. Nothing new, really, and the scratch running down his leg from where the glass sliced at him wasn’t deep in the least. Some antiseptic and gauze would fix that right up.

‘I’m fine Joe, really–”

“I’m sorry!” his brother burst out. Joe normally didn’t freak out like this, but the elder Hardy was concerned when he saw how white Joe’s face was, eyes wide and filled with tears as his body trembled uncontrollably. “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, I knew we couldn’t be ready for a hunt this big, I shouldn’t have said anything!”

“Joe–”

“We should have just stuck with ghosts, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think you’d get hurt like that, I’m sor–”

“Joe!” Seeing as his brother was kneeling beside him, Frank reached up to grasp Joe’s face, effectively shutting him up. Grey eyes locked onto blue and he knew the blond wouldn’t be able to look away. “Listen to me, little brother. Are you listening?”

Joe gave a small dazed nod, already slipping into his subspace.

“This is not your fault. We were the only hunters near enough for this case. If we had called anyone else about it, they wouldn’t have gotten here in time. We saved those kids, the werewolf is dead and I. Am. Fine. Okay?”

“O-okay,” Joe muttered.

“Okay,” Frank repeated. “Now, go get the first aid kit. I need to wrap this before we can hightail it out of here, don’t wanna bleed in your precious van.”

“Are you sure?” Joe asked a bit worriedly.

To reassure him, Frank pulled him in for a brief kiss. “I’m sure. I’m okay, I promise, just need to get some medicine before it gets infected.”

It took a bit more coaxing before Joe finally ran back out to their van to get the first aid kit, wrapping it around the slice on Frank’s leg and helping him out of the falling apart old house. Thankfully they managed to cross state lines before they heard the story of the massive wolf creature being found near dawn.

When they reached a new motel, Joe didn’t waste any time. As soon as Frank put some antiseptic on the wound and rebandaged it, he snuggled up to his brother, keeping a tight hold on him. Frank didn’t mind. They had lost so much so quickly, the idea of losing each other was just too much to bear.

At least this time they knew that trying to trap a werewolf in a building was a bad idea.


End file.
